


Not a Random Alphabet

by AreinaBeyondB_13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Insyaallah bebas typo uvu, M/M, Shounen-ai, ooc
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreinaBeyondB_13/pseuds/AreinaBeyondB_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memang bukan jejeran alphabet yang random, kok! Telitilah hingga Kau mendapati satu nama di antara 4 keseharian Jean dan Marco; kemudian, berbahagialah selalu! ;)</p><p>.</p><p>Shingeki no Kyojin belong to Isiyama Hajime<br/>Rate: T<br/>Genre: Friendship & Romance<br/>Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, Insyaallah bebas typo uvu</p><p>/!\ Requested Fict  by Alhy-san /!\<br/>... but it still free for you to give B some kudos or comments~ #hug</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Random Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alhy-san](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alhy-san).



> Serius; fict ini istimewa buat B
> 
> ... Semoga nggak jadi yang terakhir... :)
> 
>  
> 
> O-*'*-O
> 
>  
> 
> Shingeki no Kyojin belong to Isiyama Hajime  
> Rate: T  
> Genre: Friendship & Romance  
> Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, Insyaallah bebas typo uvu
> 
>  
> 
> O-*'*-O
> 
>  
> 
> Teruntuk Alhy-san,  
> Terima kasih atas ketersediaannya untuk saling men-support! Dan maaf untuk keterlambatannya; salahkan ruang operasi itu... -.- #digiles Alhy-san dan para dokter#  
> Semoga Alhy-san suka! *peyuk Alhy-san*
> 
>  
> 
> O-*'*-O
> 
>  
> 
> Terima kasih juga buat fallenmoka yang selalu memberi kudos buat B :)  
> Dan untuk 2 guest yang sudah meng-kudos fict 'Hah?' juga... Hatur nuhun! XD
> 
> Happy reading~

O-*'*-O

 

A = Amusing

Jean pernah berpikir—dulu sekali—bahwa hanya ada dua hal di dunia ini yang bisa membuatnya terhibur; PSP dan tampang madesu Eren.

Sekarang, hal itu berkurang jadi satu; senyum manis yang tersungging pada bibir tipis seorang Marco Bodt.

... Eh? Kau tidak percaya?

.

"Jean! Sir Shadis udah nungguin di perpus, tuh! "

"Iya, sebentar, " yang bersangkutan belum beranjak dari duduknya—Jean masih sibuk merapihkan buku-bukunya dengan frekuensi yang sengaja diperlambat.

Franz yang melihatnya dari ambang pintu kelas lama-lama merasa jengah; tidak biasanya Kirshctein muda itu jadi selelet ini menjelang detensi, "Ayolah, Jean—kayaknya 'dia' PMS lagi, deh, "

'Dia'—kepala sekolah Recon SHS kita yang terhormat, Keith Shadis.

"Haha, " Jean menanggapi guyonan dari Franz dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat—dan dia masih belum selesai dengan buku-bukunya.

Habis sudah kesabaran Franz. Didekatinya meja milik si darah Perancis itu, "Nggak bisa cepet sedikit, ya? "

"Hn... " sebuah gumaman ambigu dan sepasang iris hazel keemasan yang tidak sepenuhnya tersorot pada tas di pangkuan Jean; Franz mulai mengikuti ke mana Jean melirik. Ia sampai pada ruang kosong di pojokan kelas, melihat Marco dan Minna yang sedang asyik mengobrol—sesekali mereka mendengus menahan tawa.

"... Oh, jadi Minna? "

"Bukan. Satunya lagi, "

Kedua mata Franz membelo lebar, "Marco? Serius? "

"Seratus persen serius, " Jean mengangguk mantap sembari menyeringai penuh arti.

.

Well...

... Yang tadi itu sudah cukup untuk dijadikan bukti, 'kan?

 

O-*'*-O

 

L = Lie

 

Bisakah seorang Marco Bodt membohongi Jean Kirschtein?

Hmm... Kataku sih, tidak.

Bagaimana denganmu?

.

"Hei, Marco—siapa aku di matamu? "

Marco menjawab—dengan suara yang bergetar serta wajah yang memerah sempurna, menggagap, "Te, te, teman, kurasa... "

"Oh, begituu, "

Bohong.

Jean tahu kalau Marco berbohong.

Eksistensi Jean di sisi Marco sebenarnya bukan hanya sekedar teman.

Lebih...

"Aku takkan memaksa, " Jean berujar ringan dan merangkul Marco—si darah Perancis itu tidak akan memaksa, hingga Bodt muda yang ia cintai itu benar-benar siap untuk mengutarakannya sendiri.

Otherwords; Jean akan menunggu dengan sabar.

.

Lebih dari sekedar teman.

Lantas, menurutmu, siapa Jean di mata Marco?

Tebaklah! ;D

 

O-*'*-O

 

H = Hai

Marco selalu memperhatikan Jean, dan ia mendapati satu hal yang janggal.

.

Ia menunggu di ujung lorong; ia bisa melihat Jean dari ujung yang lain, berjalan ke arahnya, sesekali membalas sapaan dari orang yang dilewatinya.

Mina; "Selamat pagi, Jean! "

"Pagi, "

Eren; "Yo, horse face! "

"Yeah, idiot, "

Reiner; "Agak telat hari ini, eh, Jean? "

"Well, haha, "

.

Kini Marco yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hai, Marco, "

"... Ha, hai, Jean, "

.

Paham?

Jean menjadikan Marco orang pertama yang ia sapa setiap paginya—ia hanya membalas sekedarnya jika ada seseorang yang menyapanya.

Dan memikirkan hal itu berulang kali membuat Marco merasakan sensasi menggelitik pada perutnya—aneh dan menyenangkan di saat yang bersamaan.

 

O-*'*-O

 

Y = YES, I WILL!

Jean menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Penuh dengan kesungguhan, keseriusan yang luar biasa, berpadu dengan kelembutan, mengharap.

"Marco, will you marry me? "

Lelehan air mata tidak lagi terbendungkan.

Marco terisak bahagia—begitu telinganya mendengar lamaran itu, ia merasa sempurna. Lengkap.

Jean membalasnya; cinta yang selama ini Marco kira akan berakhir dengan bertepuk sebelah tangan, ternyata benar-benar bisa terbalaskan.

Ah... Ingin rasanya Marco mati dalam dekapan Jean, membiarkan bola matanya yang legam terperangkap dalam pesona elegan yang ditawarkan iris hazel keemasan milik Kirshctein muda yang sangat ia cintai.

"Yes, I will, Jean... "

Pelukan yang hangat, posesif. Cumbuan yang lembut, terbebas dari nafsu...

"MARCO, BANGUN! LIMA MENIT LAGI KELASNYA MRS. HANJI DIMULAI! "

—well, what a sweet dream, Marco.

 

O-*'*-O

BONUS

O-*'*-O

 

Masih berkaitan dengan mimpi 'manis' seorang Marco Bodt...

.

"Hei, Marco, "

"Ya, Jean? "

"Kau tahu? Semalam aku bermimpi... Aku bermimpi melamar orang yang sangat kucintai, "

Tubuh Marco menegang seketika; ia terkejut, sangat, namun diusahakannya untuk tetap bertingkah biasa, "O, oh, ya? Itu he, hebat... "

"Well, semoga mimpi itu benar-benar bisa terwujud, "

"Yah, se, semoga, "

Jean melirik sedikit ke arah Marco dan mendapati pemuda bersurai legam itu tengah sibuk menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajah teduhnya; memberikan Jean keyakinan tersendiri untuk bertanya, "Kalau kau adalah orang yang kulamar dalam mimpiku itu, kau akan menjawab apa, Marco? "

Yang bersangkutan sempat memekik kecil, "A, aku...?! "

Jean tidak menjawab, namun sepasang irisnya menatap lurus ke arah Marco; ia serius.

"A, Apapun yang kau katakan saat melamarku, Jean, aku... "

Marco berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas.

"... Aku akan menerimanya, "

.

Mimpi manisnya terwujud dalam realita yang sesungguhnya.

Selamat berbahagia, Marco! :)

 

#

#

#

#

#

#

End

**Author's Note:**

> Bagaimana? Ketebak? *bertanya dengan wajah inosen*
> 
> Yohoho... Alhy-san, semoga dikau suka~  
> Maaf jika fict ini nggak bisa se-fluff seperti yang B janjikan, tapi B benar-benar berjuang keras dan menikmati membuatnya, yohoho... *ambigu*  
> Terima kasih sekali lagi. Sukses terus buat Alhy-san :D
> 
> Juga buat KAMU yang sudah baca... Ayo, sampaikan apresiasi, kritik, kesan-pesan, kudos, saran atau bahkan REQUEST! Hshshshs... X"D
> 
> Dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa :)


End file.
